exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate's Ransom
"Pirate's Ransom" is the 3rd episode of the second season of Exosquad. Summary Typhonus offers a treaty of friendship to the Pirates in exchange for J.T. Marsh and Alec DeLeon. When Jonas Simbacca refuses the offer, Typhonus' forces attack, wounding and capturing Simbacca. The Pirates plan to capture Marsh and DeLeon to trade them for Simbacca. Instead the two capture Hallas and use him to fool Typhonus into thinking that the Pirates succeeded and now wish to make the prisoner exchange. Upon docking the three fight their way to Simbacca's cell and free him. They try to fight their way out, but get stalemated by Neo troops. Alec uses his e-frame to send a message from Simbacca to the Pirates telling them to attack. The attack, led by Jubail, is enough of a diversion to allow them to escape. Once they arrive back on Tethys Simbacca announces that the Pirates will enter the war on the side of the ExoFleet. Synopsis :Click HERE of a detailed synopsis of " " Characters *J.T. Marsh *Alec DeLeon *Jonas Simbacca *Hallas *Jubail *Barca *Typhonus Quotes *As J.T. and Alec try to get to a ship: ::DeLeon: "Think we can get out of here with no more surprises?" Marsh: "If you don't like surprises you're in the wrong line of work." *When it seems as though they will be unable to escape from the Neo sapiens, despite efforts to fight their way out: ::Simbacca: "This fight will make you a legend in the clans, Marsh. They'll tell the story of our deaths for a thousand years." Marsh: "I'd rather be alive than a legend." *Jubail announces that they will follow Simbacca's orders and attack, something Barca does not want: ::Barca: "Wait Jubail! Attacking the Neo sapiens will cost many lives, all for the sake of one. Leave Simbacca to his fate, and you could be the new leader of the Pirate Clans." Jubail: "Only a coward would let someone else remove the obstacle in his path. We attack!" Significant events, revelations, and other notes *Typhonus captures Simbacca; Marsh, DeLeon, and Hallas free him. *Simbacca has chosen to ally the Pirates with the ExoFleet against the Neo sapiens. His announcement is met with cheers, indicating that some pirates support the decision (we had never previously seen any pirates sympathetic to the ExoFleet's cause). *Why were the pirates more enraged at the presence of Typhonus than the presence of Exofleet? Was it because Exofleet asked for a meeting, while the Neosapiens appeared without clearing it with Simbacca? *Typhonus' fleet takes some damage, and his flagship is destroyed. *The Pirates seemed to take heavy losses, but they were using Pirate Fighters. Presumably that was all that could be launched on such short notice. *While Jubail listens to what Barca has to say, he is not his puppet. *Jubail probably aspires to clan leadership, and he implies he may dispose of Simbacca in the future. *At the end J.T. makes a point of telling Alec that next time they encounter Typhonus, J.T. wants to handle him alone. Perhaps Typhonus' singling them out or his lack of "fair play" was reason for the vendetta, but it doesn't seem to be J.T.'s style. Nothing ever really comes of it anyway. *When Simbacca is finished making his announcement of the alliance at the end the "camera" gradually backs away from him. In the crowd we see someone who, from behind, looks like Colleen O'Reilly. A character who looked like her was also seen earlier in this episode helping to work on the GRAF shield. It is interesting to speculate if originally the writers were not sure if they wanted the character to be a pirate (if so they obviously decided against it), or if the animators could not be bothered creating a new hairstyle and uniform. 16 03